gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyeball Doorbell
The Eyeball Doorbell is an animated Halloween decoration made from 2015-present. Each doorbell comes in a different color (as of 2017, new overall designs began being produced), however all models have an eyeball within them hidden by an eyelid, and a push button underneath. In 2019, all ''Eyeball Doorbell models (except the speyeder versions) were given a new design, with a bat printed on the eyelids. When activated, The doorbell's eyelid opens up and its eye glows as the eye looks side to side while speaking a scary phrase. List of Doorbells and Where They Were Sold ''note: Store names in '''Bold '''lettering are still active locations. *Red Doorbell (2015-2018) Big Lots, Canadian Tire, Ross, Lowes Canada, Home Depot.com *White Doorbell (2016-2018) Cracker Barrel, At Home,' ''Joann''', CVS, Family Dollar, Ross, Walmart, Walmart Canada, Walmart Mexico, Walmart.com, ''T.J. Maxx *Black Doorbell (2016-2018) Target Exclusive *Bronze Doorbell (2017-2018) Grandin Road Exclusive *Eye Sore (2017-2018) Cracker Barrel, Marshalls, Family Dollar, T.J. Maxx, Value Village/Savers *Red SpEYEder (2018-2019) Cracker Barrel, '''Lowes, Lowes Canada, At Home *Mystic Doorbell (2018) Lowes *Gold Doorbell (2018) (U.K. Exclusive) ASDA *Gray Doorbell (2018) T.J. Maxx *Green Doorbell (2018) T.J. Maxx *Green SpEYEder (2018) T.J. Maxx *White SpEYEder (2018) Marshalls, T.J. Maxx *Red Doorbell (spEYEder eye) (2018) Walmart Canada *Black Doorbell with Bat Eyelid (2019) Target Exclusive *White Doorbell with Bat Eyelid (2019) At Home *Red SpEYEder w/different phrases (2019) Walmart *Red Doorbell with Bat Eyelid (2019) Lowe's Canada, Ross Dress for Less, Old Time Pottery ''' *Bronze Doorbell with Bat Eyelid (2019) Grandin Road Exclusive *Eyesore with Bat Eyelid (2019) '''Savers List of phrases White, Red (original), Black (target exclusive), Bronze, Gold, Eye Sore, Green, Gray, Red speyeder eye, Black with Bat Eyelid (target exclusive), White with Bat Eyelid, White with gold Doorbell, Red SpEYEder w/different phrases and Red with Bat Eyelid versions (all phrases begin with a doorbell ringing noise): *Enter at your own risk! (Laughs, door creaks) *Welcome... (laughs, door creaks) *Good evening! (Laughs, door creaks) *You Rang? (Door creaks) All Speyeder versions (except the Walmart SpEYEder and Red Doorbell w/SpEYEder eye versions) (all phrases begin with a doorbell ringing noise): *Let me take a look at you! Closer, please... a little closer... (screams) *I have not seen a face like yours in years.. (screams) *What? You want some treats? (Screams) *Did you know I was afraid of the dark? (Screams) *Don't Look now, but there's something behind you! (Screams) Mystic eye version (all phrases begin with a magical twinkling noise and mystic music in the background): *Hmmm... come closer, so that I may see your future... ahh, well, my advice to you is, if you are too open minded, your brains may fall out! (Laughs) *Ahhh... you wish to know what lies ahead? Then listen carefully... if you must choose between two evils, pick the one you've never tried before! (Laughs) *I sense someone wishes my advice... you are too close, step back a bit! Ahh, now I can see you... always remember, a conscience is what hurts, when all your other parts feel so good! (Laughs) *You have come for my wisdom? I have but one recommendation for you... eat well, and stay fit. You'll die anyway, but at least you'll look better! (Laughs) Trivia *The Mystic Eyeball Doorbell shares the same phrases as the Large Swami, Small Swami, Dr Shivers Swami, Mad Scientist, Small Skull, and some phrases from the Large Skull Spirit Balls. *A newer model of the Red SpEYEder was made in 2019 that had phrases from the regular Eyeball Doorbells. Even though the new Red SpEYEder model was made, Gemmy also still made the older model the same year with the new one. *The eyeball doorbells have been very popular and have been ripped off by numerous companies at least a few times since their release. A wooden one resembling a shield with one eyelid was sold at Walgreens, a black one with a cross design was made by Dasini, a gold one with a holographic eye was sold by Big Lots, and a white version of the black one (Ripoff of black version exist too) that was sold only in the UK. Gallery Gemmy Industries Red Eyeball Doorbell.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell - Red 70654-2.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- White Version 70261-2T.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- Black (Target Exclusive) Version Eyeball Doorbell (Gold).jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- Bronze (Grandin Road Exclusive) Version gemmy industres gold eyeball doorbell.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell - Gold (UK Exclusive) 73073-2T.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- Eye Sore 75308-2T.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- Speyeder 221538-2T.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell- Mystic Eye spEYEder.png|Eyeball Doorbell - Speyeder (green lights) Eyeball Doorbell.png|Eyeball Doorbell - Green Eyeball Doorbell Gray.png|Eyeball Doorbell - Gray Hqdefault2V9P2MMM.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell - Speyeder (yellow lights) bandicam 2018-09-19 08-56-24-093.jpg|Eyeball Doorbell red (spEYEder eye version) Kkk.jpg|eyeball doorbell white (knockoff) HAUNTED+DOORBELL+W_EYEBALL.jpeg|A Ripoff version sold at big lots in 2019. Knockoff Eyeball Doorbell.jpg|Knockoff Version Celsius.png|Coffin Version Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2019 Category:2014 Category:Lowe's Category:Walmart Category:Target Category:Target Exclusive Category:Walgreen's Category:Big lots Category:Canada exclusive items Category:2020